epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Ant-Man vs Atom Ant. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Hope this battle doesn't get tiny comments as the size of these two guys. ;-; But ye, welcome everyone to another CvH bout and my first On-Season since 2015. It took me so long to make this; mostly because of the exams that I had, but I'm glad to say that I'm almost over with them. I doubt that I'll go back to a-battle-per-week schedule, due to some other problems that I encountered and the fact that I need to write for three other people, but who knows...maybe I'll redo that schedule. On another note, the references of Ant-Man are both related to his movie and his comic book. And just like always, it warms my heart to see many new readers wasting their time to read my battles and give their honest opinions, which means so much to me. Anyways, let's get this thing started! Credits time: HUGE thanks to Leandro who made the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night for chiseling. Marvel superhero and former professional burglar, Ant-Man, and Hanna-Barbera superhero, Atom Ant, battle against each other to see who's the better ant superhero. Ant-Man Background: Pym's Lab Atom Ant Background: In front of an atom Beat: Speed Of Life Battle BEGIN! 'Ant-Man' (starts at 0:27) is denoted in blue. Pym! I'm in! Ready to bring raps to my foe! He should've left all Hope! Wait, where the hell did he go? He's tiny; you know what to do! Lay some subatomic raps You can call me Kurt, cause I'm about to hack this weak hack Better keep your helmet on when I drop Atom''ic bars Cause I'll make this insect crying back to Yogi's Ark Lark I'll knock you back like a Boomerang, you over-muscled Flik When I spit sick, you better retreat to find a new Von Gimmick I'm so Marvel-ous, chilling with millions of Box Office profits Got the might of a Falcon to stop this flying midget rocket I'm like the Wasp, killing villains with my lyrical sting Don't make an attack, cause an army of ants have my back to what you bring 'Atom Ant' ''(1:07) With the plot that surrounds you, it's clear that you're into banditry Cause you're like Ferocious Flea, talented to steal my identity Besting the weakest of his ant army with my Wild, Wild rhymes To make the inferior Spider-Man more forgotten than Hank's wife I'm saving the day, that's why the police need my help anytime When I'm done, I'll put you back in jail for your criminal lines Skills fresher than Mr. Muto's moves to end this enemy After Maggie left you, you decided to go ride Ant-thony I'll crush this Princess like a Peanut if he dares to face me With those movie critics, how can you be a hero for Cassie? Not even Giant-Man can't help you to outrock this Adam Ant You'll get beaten faster than you can say: Up and at 'em, Atom Ant! 'Ant-Man' (1:48) My S.H.I.E.L.D. is unbreakable, you can't pass my f-''ant''-astic flow Got great fame, you buzz the crowd with only 26 episodes Hanging with T.I., that's why I got this Amazing rap, man! While you make a bland joke copying the missions of Batman I'm better, you can just sense this defeat with your own antennas Got fine abilities and agility to end this joke of a protector Bring the heat like a fire ant, your hero skills are petty Just like your voice actors, I left dead this Atomic Betty! 'Atom Ant' (2:15) Those disses were slow; they can't catch the Fastest Ant in the West I'm more than sure that this far weaker Tick can't outmatch the best Got this battle locked, like how your ass was put behind bars Your robberies are predictable; a cheap rewriting of Harry and Marv's Should've never Darren Cross-ed this hero that'll bring your loss Melting down this ice-cream, just like how you got fired by your boss Your raps are Jack-shit, I just cleaned those streets from punks as usual Now I shall punch that face, take it as your silly goodbye ritual! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo is shrinking.) '''-oons vs history? Poll Who Won? Ant-Man Atom Ant Hint for the next battle Check out my battles! Category:Blog posts